Edith Harker (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Store Clerk | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = London, England | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = Tomb of Dracula #7 | Death = Tomb of Dracula #12 | HistoryText = Edith Harker was the granddaughter of Jonathan and Mina Harker, whose encounters with Dracula were recorded in Bram Stoker's book, and the daughter of Dracula's archenemy Quincy Harker. In revenge against Quincy Harker, Dracula turned Edith into a vampire. Quincy Harker was therefore forced to drive a wooden stake through her heart. | Powers = As a vampire, Edith Harker possessed a variety of superhuman physical and mental capabilities common to vampires. Vampirism: As a vampire, Edith Harker possessed the ability to transform others into vampires like her by draining them of their blood. In the saliva of a vampire is a special enzyme that transforms a victim's body metabolically, resulting in the person being changed into a vampire three days later. *'Superhuman Speed:' Harker was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Harker's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She could physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Harker's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Harker's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Harker had the potential to be functionally immortal. If she consumed fresh blood on a regular basis, she would have been immune to the effects of aging and to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Harker's body possessed an accelerated healing ability that enabled her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Harker could fully recover from injuries such as gunshot wounds, slashes, or punctures, provided they weren't inflicted with silver weaponry, within a matter of hours. Like other vampires, Harker's healing ability didn't extend to the regeneration of severed limbs or missing organs. *'Shapeshifting:' Harker had the ability to physically transform herself in to a bat, wolf, or into mist for the purposes of traveling. As a bat, she was capable of flying as quickly as a true bat. *'Hypnotism:' Harker had the potential to be able to hypnotize most people merely by making eye contact with them for a few seconds. Only an exceptionally strong willed individual would be capable of resisting her control. *'Weather Manipulation:' Harker also had the potential of being able to generate storms of great power over a limited area of space. However, if she did so, she would be physically drained for several hours. | Abilities = | Strength = Peak Human Strength: Most vampires possessed some degree of superhuman strength, typically 10 to 20 times greater than what they possessed in life. In life, Edith's strength for a woman of her age and size was below normal. As a result, her strength did not reach superhuman levels as a vampire. Edith's strength, however, was increased to the peak of human development. She was as physically strong as a human could be without being considered superhuman and could lift a maximum of 800 lbs. | Weaknesses = As a vampire, Harker was subject to numerous supernatural and mystical vulnerabilities. Blood Consumptions: Harker's greatest weakness, like that of all vampires, was the dependency of fresh blood in order to maintain her vitality. Most vampires must ingest about a quart of fresh blood every other night. Sunlight: Harker was unable to withstand direct exposure to sunlight. If she did so, her body would've begun to incinerate within a matter of moments. Wooden Stake: Vampires can be killed by having a wooden stake driven through their hearts. Somehow, this blocks the flow of mystical energy that keeps them alive. This is also how Edith Harker met her eventual death as a vampire. Silver: Vampires are highly allergic to silver and are particularly vulnerable to weapons composed of it. Vampires can be killed with silver weaponry whereas a similar weapon composed of other material might do superficial or no damage. If Edith would have been injured by a silver weapon, if not killed outright, her recovery time from the injuries sustained would have been much longer than normal for a vampire. Coffin: Harker was forced to rest during the daylight hours in a coffin, or other type of sleeping area. Harker, like most vampires, fell into a comatose state during the daylight hours. She was also forced to line her sleeping area with soil taken from the land of her birth both in order to sustain her powers and to travel more than 100 miles from the land of her birth. Religions Icons: Harker could be affected by certain religions icons, such as a crucifix or the Star of David. The size of the object was irrelevant. However, she could be affected by a wielder's belief in the object. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Icon Weakness Category:Silver Weakness Category:Solar Weakness Category:Hypnosis Category:Fangs Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:English